Reality TV
by ihli
Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. The unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be absolutely lovely.**

Chapter 1

Hotch looked around the table at the serious expressions regarding him. The team had been called in 3 days earlier and they still had no leads on the case.

"Let's go over what we know one more time."

"The unsub is male probably in his late 20's or early 30's. He is extremely intelligent. He is either gay or is close to someone who is gay. Most likely this gay person was assaulted for his sexual orientation and the authorities turned a blind eye to the situation. This has led to the unsub taking on the role of judge, jury, and executioner." Reid summarized.

Three weeks. Three sets of victims, six deaths. If he followed the pattern, the unsub would abduct another pair in the next 24 hours.

The team was working out of Quantico. The pairs of men were abducted from three different states. The first was in Kentucky, the second in Texas, the third in Arizona. Each pair of men were known to be best friends and were known to be homophobes.

The first pair of victims had been set free by a jury in spite of beating a young gay man to death. The official word was "insufficient evidence."

The second pair of victims had been police officers who had repeatedly been called to a local University for cases of assault against a gay victim. Each time, they let the perpetrators off with a warning.

The final pair of victims had lured a man out of a gay bar and had beaten him and left him for dead. No charges had been filed.

They knew the crimes were connected because the unsub posted videos of the kills on the internet.

He brought the victims to some kind of building and told them that he would set them free if they performed 8 challenges for his viewing audience. If they balked, he would kill them. The men tried to play along but balked when the challenges became "too gay." The last victims had been gassed after refusing to perform challenge 6.

The videos of all of the challenges were posted including the "final performance." So far, Garcia had tracked each video to a wireless hotspot near the abduction site for that pair of victims. Their bodies were found near the abduction point as well. Not near enough for law enforcement to set up a sting but near enough to demonstrate that he was returning the victims.

After a detailed analysis of the videos, they concluded that they were all filmed at the same location. So the unsub was catching them, transporting them, videoing them, uploading the videos several times a day and then returning the bodies and dumping them.

The team wondered if he had an accomplice at each of the abduction sites to upload the videos. There was no location that he could travel back and forth to in the time available from all three abduction sites. Local police were in the process of canvasing the three hot spots to see if anyone had forwarded uploads to mask their origin points.

How do you prevent an abduction that could occur anywhere in the country? Victims were homophobic males. Unfortunately that left a possible victim pool that was far too wide.

The team worked late into the night but eventually Hotch sent them home to sleep. His last thought as he collapsed into bed was about how tomorrow, they would probably be faced with a new set of victims.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be absolutely lovely.**

Chapter 2

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid awoke with a start. Where was he? He remembered going to sleep in his apartment, exhausted. Now he was in an unfamiliar bed, naked, with a strange taste in his mouth. Further, he realized, he wasn't alone.

His eyes popped open and lying across from him, still asleep and naked was his boss, Aaron Hotchner, Hotch. Reid felt certain that he and Hotch had not fallen asleep together. He would have remembered such a thing. In fact, he would have been thrilled. The young agent had been in love with his boss for several years now. But he would never act on it. Not because of the trouble it would cause for him on the job, he had more job offers than he knew what to do with. If they were caught he would leave the team. End of Story.

No, he never let the older agent know his feelings because the man was straight. He made straight people look crooked he was so straight. He wasn't particularly narrow. He knew Hotch had gay friends. It's just Hotch didn't swing that way. Reid could go either way but once he admitted to himself how he felt about Hotch he hadn't really been interested in anyone else.

He had dated a few times over the years and had a few short relationships. But each time it didn't work out. He seemed to date strong Alpha males, like Aaron. Each man had been tall, dark haired, and handsome, like Aaron. Each man had been intelligent and had a strong sense of morality, like Aaron. What they lacked was that they were not Aaron. Reid knew he had it bad.

So normally waking up next to Aaron would have been a dream come true. But not like this. Clearly something had happened and based on the taste in his mouth he was pretty sure that he had been drugged.

Hotch opened his eyes and looked across at Reid. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have a metallic taste in your mouth?"

"Yes."

"I think we were drugged and brought here." Reid said gesturing around the familiar empty room that contained only a bed and a speaker in one corner.

"Good morning Gentlemen," said a harsh, familiar voice. "It's time to play Do It or Die."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:**** Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! All mistakes are my own, I don't have a Beta. This story is actually completely written so you should see updates every couple of days.**

**Chapter 3**

Hotch looked across at Reid. That was the unsub's voice. He recognized it from the videos he had already posted. He knew he and Reid were in trouble. This man had already killed six people.

Yet none of that seemed important. Instead, the most inappropriate thoughts were running through his head. _I'm going to get to have sex with Spencer Reid. Reid's naked. I'm going to get to have sex with Spencer Reid_.

Hotch had feelings for Spencer Reid. He had for a long time now. He had admitted them to himself but he just couldn't admit them to anyone else. After his divorce, he had started to notice Spencer Reid. He had denied it at first. Hotch had never been interested in a man before. But, Spencer was such a complicated man. Everyone knew he was brilliant. But Hotch saw more than that. Reid was a study in contradictions. He was so strong. He could go toe to toe with a serial killer. But he was also so innocent somehow, so vulnerable.

When Hotch looked at Reid he saw both an equal and a partner, someone who understood why he did what he did and could share in it. He also saw someone, precious, someone who should be protected at all costs. Hotch was nothing if not a protector. So Reid appealed to both sides of Hotch.

It had surprised Hotch. He liked women. When he looked at other men they did nothing for him. But one look at Spencer and his heart started racing and his cock would stand up and take notice.

But Hotch could never say anything. Reid had such a difficult childhood and had to grow up so quickly. Hotch knew he was one of his mentors, especially since Gideon had left. He took that role seriously. He knew Reid would do anything to please Hotch. He craved the affection he had been denied. So not only would the FBI frown on the relationship, forcing them to be on separate teams if they weren't fired altogether. But he would never know if Spencer ever had real feelings for him. He couldn't trust that Spencer wouldn't just do what Hotch wanted just to gain his approval.

Every once in a while, he thought he saw something from Spencer, a look of want aimed right at Hotch. But Spencer never made a move.

_I'm going to get to have sex with Spencer Reid_. In fact, he would be forced to. That was the game. Do It or Die, the unsub's twisted creation. He took two straight homophobic men and forced them to have sex. If they balked at any point, he killed them. Autopsy reports indicated that death was by inhaled poisonous fumes.

Hotch tried not to focus on what was coming, he needed to focus on the room, the situation, the unsub. Not the satisfaction of his secret desires.

He looked around the room and saw a small shower head in the ceiling. Most likely that was the way the gas was delivered. The unsub didn't need to enter the room to kill them.

"We aren't homophobes." Reid stated. "Agent Hotchner and I have put away several people for hate crimes against homosexuals. We aren't your enemy."

Once again Hotch admired his young subordinate. He made a good point although Hotch doubted it would help.

"I know Dr. Reid and I am sorry that I had to invite you on the show because of that. But you are the ones trying to stop me from my work. I can't have that. I picked you two because your team will fall apart without you. Now I know you have seen my previous masterpieces so you know how the game is played. Will you fare better than previous contestants?"

"Reid, I consent. Do what you have to do to survive, no hesitation, no regrets." Hotch knew he had to say it. He had to let Reid know that he didn't blame him for anything they had to do. "It's OK to pretend, it's OK to let yourself enjoy it. We're friends. We can get through this." He squelched his private shame, that he knew he would enjoy it all too much.

Reid knew. He knew that Hotch didn't really consent. Oh sure, he consented to doing whatever was needed to survive. He would let Spencer kiss him do all of the things that Spencer had dreamed about but only here, now, because of the unsub. He would never consent to do this under any other circumstances.

Still, he understood the sentiment. "You too Hotch, I consent, no hesitation, no regrets, no guilt if you enjoy it." _In fact, I do want this and I hope I can make it enjoyable or at least not unpleasant for you,_ he thought.

The unsub started laughing. "Listen to you two. You are about to do things I doubt either of you had ever considered, all for our viewing audience. It'll be quite a show. I believe you have been part of my most faithful viewers so you know what's up first on the agenda.

"Kissing, making out, foreplay"

"Right Dr. Reid, you get yet another gold star. I am going to start up the camera in a minute and then I am going to introduce the episode and then you have five minutes to get busy." He chuckled at this point. "And I believe you gentlemen know the consequences if you don't. Impress me and you will get access to the next room."

Hotch looked at Reid. _Here we go_ he thought_. I am going to kiss him. I am going to kiss Spencer. I have to, my life depends on it. Why am I so breathless with excitement? Because, I have wanted to do this for such a long time._

"Greetings my faithful viewers. Welcome to Series 4 of Do It or Die. We have a special treat for you today. Our contestants are FBI Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU and his subordinate, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

"These gentlemen have been assigned to cancel this august program. I couldn't have that so instead I persuaded them to compete."

"For those of you who are new to our show, shame on you, but I will go over the rules. These two gentlemen will be given a series of challenges. If they succeed at a challenge, they get to live to go to the next one. If they fail…we say bye-bye and they get to breathe their last breath, literally. If they perform all eight challenges, than I will let them go. I am not holding my breath. Most men like our contestants find the challenges disturbing to say the least. It makes them examine themselves and question their masculinity. Will these two be the first to realize that it's OK for two real men to be together?"

"The first challenge, go ahead Aaron, slip Spencer some tongue, begin."

Hotch didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Reid and pulled him in close. He felt Reid's arms circle him as well, and then he slanted his head just slightly and pressed his lips to Reid's. The first touch was electric and sent a thrill of pleasure through him. _Oh God Reid is delicious. Better than I ever imagined. _

Hotch could feel Reid's fingers running up and down his back as he pulled the young man closer to him. Hotch opened his mouth and let his tongue poke out, seeking entrance to Reid's mouth. Just like Hotch had said, Reid didn't hesitate, he opened for him, allowing his tongue entrance, allowing Hotch to explore his mouth and map out each part.

Reid didn't stay idle either. He thrust his tongue against Hotch's, messaging and caressing. Reid arched his body trying to increase the contact between himself and Hotch. It felt so good to be pressed against the strong muscular body of the one man who made him feel safe. A little sound of arousal escaped his lips, oh this felt so good. Hotch was everything he ever wanted.

"Hotch…" he moaned as he started kissing and licking the sensitive flesh on the man neck.

"Aaron"

"What?"

"I just had my tongue down your throat, I think we can use our first names, call me Aaron."

"Okay, Aaron." He felt a thrill using his first name. He went back to kissing his superior. He kissed across Aaron's cheek to his left ear and started running his tongue around the shell.

"Oh yes…Spencer…Ahn…"

Both men forgot how they got here. Why they were together today. Rational thought had fled and was replaced by need. Need that had been denied for too long. Aaron started to move his hands up and down Spencer's body wanting more when the unsub interrupted, bringing him back to reality.

"That's enough now boys. Good scene. Wasn't that hot Ladies and Gentlemen? I think we have quite a series ahead of us."

Spencer pulled away from Aaron almost reluctantly. He was aroused and wanted to continue but he knew this unsub needed to be in control of the situation. If he felt he lost control he might kill them in spite of the rules.

Aaron could have cursed at the interruption. This was just starting to get good. But he knew his job, stay focused and look for weaknesses in the unsub.

The alert pinged on Garcia's computer. She glanced briefly at the dialog. He heart started racing. The unsub had posted a new video. Reid and Hotch had been missing for two days and the team feared the worst, feared the unsub had them.

She opened the browser and clicked on the link her search script had found. Reid and Hotch came into view and Garcia's heart sank. Her boss and her Junior G-man were in bed together, the unsub giving his usual spiel and then…and then…oh my God, the kiss.

Garcia knew she should look away, call the others. They would need to see this to profile what was happening to see if they could find clues to rescue their friends. She didn't need to watch. She should be hacking IP addresses and decoding bits to see what she could learn from the technical signature.

But she was riveted.

It was hard for her to believe that Hotch and Reid were kissing, but as she watched them it was hard to believe they were being coerced. That kiss was hot! She felt the temperature of her skin rise as she watched the two men.

Then she reined herself in. This was not two porn stars performing voluntarily. This was two friends doing something they probably found uncomfortable. They were co-workers, not lovers. And if they didn't find them, they would probably be killed.

She picked up the phone and dialed Rossi.

"Sir, there's a new video. It's Hotch and Reid. I'm emailing the URL to the team now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Here's another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! They make my day!**

Chapter 4

The two agents were given a chance to brush their teeth and eat some breakfast. The door to room two had opened at the end of the scene. Room two was a bathroom with a very large shower.

The two men didn't speak much as they ate. Both were lost in thought,

Aaron tried not to wonder if they would get out alive, survival was the only option he would consider. They would have to outsmart this unsub or at least appease him. Of course, this led him to wonder what came after they were free. He had kissed Spencer Reid, unless his team found them soon, he would do so much more with Spencer, to Spencer. His cock hardened just thinking about it.

But after, how would he stay sane. He was being allowed to express his deepest desires. How would he go back to the way things were before? Spencer was not his. Spencer was doing this because he had to.

Spencer thought about the kiss they had shared, it had been everything he imagined and more. He already had trouble finding someone to care for because of his feelings for Aaron Hotchner. He wondered if this experience would ruin his chance at ever being able to love another. Already, just from that kiss his feelings had intensified 100 fold. It seemed somewhat hopeless. Aaron was straight.

"Gentlemen, start your engines, it's time for round 2."

The two men stood and headed for the bathroom. They both knew round 2 was an intimate shower for two.

"I remind you. The challenge is that you need to wash each other. I expect you to soap every inch of each other and I mean every inch."

Spencer started the shower and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature.

"Does this work for you?"

Aaron checked it, "It's perfect."

The two men waited for the unsub to speak.

"Camera rolling. Greetings eager viewers and members of the BAU. Welcome to Do It or Die. It is time for challenge number two for SSA Aaron Hotchner and his young subordinate Dr. Spencer Reid. For this challenge our contestants need to shower together and not just any shower. They need to make this one special. Kissing is definitely encouraged. Here is a little shout out to Derek Morgan, just watch Agent Hotchner soap up your friend, pretty boy. Begin"

Aaron stepped into the shower first and made room under the spray for Spencer. He picked up a wash cloth and the bar of soap and started building a lather. He was surprised when Spencer's arms snaked up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss but went with it. Anything to keep the unsub at bay. He took the wash cloth and started rubbing it up and down Spencer's sides and chest. A moan escaped Spencer as the wash cloth brushed his nipple.

Aaron pulled away from the kiss and turned Spencer around. "Put your hands on the wall."

As Spencer complied, Aaron couldn't help but stare at the man's ass as it was presented to him. Looking at that ass made him feel hungry, and not for food. He soaped up Spencer's back, placing gentle kisses along his neck. He soaped his legs and then finally, the shapely cheeks of that delectable ass. His hand caressed the firm buttocks far longer than needed to cover them with soap.

"Very nice Agent Hotchner now wash his front."

Aaron turned Spencer, putting his back in the water to rinse the soap. He washed Spencer's almost hairless chest and shoulders. Then he knelt in front of his agent to wash his legs and finally he started to clean Spencer's rock hard prick.

Aaron marveled at how aroused Spencer was just from his touch. He wondered what was causing his arousal. Aaron wished he was the cause but he knew that friction was friction, it didn't matter what the source was.

He rubbed the soapy cloth up and down Spencer's prick and saw his head fall back, eyes closed.

"Ohnnhh"

Aaron wanted to keep stroking Spencer just to hear that sound again. It was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. It had never been like this with Haley. Sex with her had been…nice. Aaron was feeling anything but nice. He was feeling raw need.

Spencer turned to rinse the rest of the soap and then took the wash cloth from Aaron kissing him again. He wanted to come, so badly but he doubted the unsub would allow it. As they kissed his hard member rubbed against Aaron's. Aaron was just as hard. _Why?_ Spencer thought. _All he did was wash me_.

Spencer rubbed the soap onto the cloth and washed Aaron's neck, shoulders and back. Next he paid attention to his arms and hands, spreading the soap over every inch of skin. Then he knelt and started washing Aaron's legs, well aware of the man's weeping erection just inches from his mouth. He longed to taste and finally gave in and kissed the head.

"Very creative Dr. Reid. I approve."

Encouraged by the unsub's approval Reid licked the head of Aaron's cock tasting the pre-cum gathered there and watch his cock bob in reaction, then he continued to worship his prick by soaping it from root to tip.

He finished by soaping Aaron's fine, strong ass. It was a prefect ass and he kissed each cheek before washing it completely.

The two men kissed again while they finished rinsing the soap from their bodies. Aaron's tongue probed deeply into Spencer's willing mouth, mapping every inch, remembering every sensation for the cold time ahead when things returned to the way they had always been.

"Gentlemen, you have outdone yourselves. No coming yet, the next challenge is for that. Now out of the shower and dry off. Esteemed viewers, that was one erotic display. Next up, we will allow our contestants to come for the first time…Will they be up to the challenge? Tune in for the next episode of Do It or Die."

Morgan watched the second video posted by the unsub, anger growing inside. This was way beyond personal now. His teammates, his friends were being forced to perform sexual acts against their will with each other. And now the unsub had mentioned him by name. He had to watch, he watched as Hotch caressed Reid with the cloth spreading bubbles all over the young man's body. He watched them kiss. He could see that the acts were affecting them. How could they not, they were designed to be physically enticing.

It made Morgan's blood boil. Reid was like a little brother to him. He hated to see any one do anything to harm the man. He knew that Hotch would not intentionally hurt Reid, that it wasn't his fault but damn it! Reid was too innocent to deal with this.

Morgan's hands balled into fists, he wanted to hit someone. Preferably the unsub, but irrationally he knew he wanted to punch Hotch as well. He wanted to choke the life out of the unsub with his bare hands. He wanted to protect his friends, protect Spencer and rescue them both. But they still had no idea where to look.

Both videos had been uploaded from near Quantico, Virginia following the unsub's MO. This time they had been uploaded from 2 different wireless hot spots. The first was a restaurant with free Wi-Fi. The police had been trying to watch all of the potential restaurants that offered the service but there were too many. The second video had been from the local library, it was under surveillance as well. But now it became clear that the number of potential places where the unsub might act from had increased exponentially. There were too many to cover.

Damn, he thought as the scene ended, they had to live. He would be there for his friends when they got out alive, no other outcome could be considered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I have really enjoyed reading all of your speculations about what may happen! I hope this story doesn't disappoint.**

Chapter 5

"Well boys, it's time for the serious fun to begin. Hands only please. We wouldn't want to kill the anticipation for later challenges."

Aaron and Spencer moved to the bed in the new room, room 3. It was the same as room one except it had a small nightstand on the left with a bottle on it.

"The nightstand is attached to the floor so don't get any crazy ideas. There's lube if it will…ease your way. You know you are both expected to come in this scene so make sure it's good. We don't want to disappoint the viewing audience. It could be deadly. I would hate to have to kill this series so quickly."

The message was clear. Both men knew exactly who would be dead if they didn't perform.

"And, action. Hello Faithful viewers welcome to the next episode of Do It or Die. Today the Tall, Dark, and handsome Aaron Hotchner and his young subordinate Dr. Spencer Reid, yes folks he really has a PhD. Several in fact. And yes, he is of legal age. These two fine men are going to attempt to navigate challenge three. They must bring each other to climax using their hands. That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's time for cum shots! Hotch, Reid you ready to pop your shots? Contestants begin."

Aaron started kissing Spencer, running his hands up and down the man's back. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He loved Spencer, he could at least try to make this pleasurable for the man.

He felt Spencer's long elegant fingers on his hips, running up and down, occasionally scraping with his nails. Aaron started to pepper Spencer's jaws with kisses working his way down his neck until he reached the crook. Spencer gasped in pleasure as he felt Aaron's tongue run along the sensitive skin.

Aaron held in a smile. He had found a sensitive spot. As he ran his tongue along the spot, he reveled in the sounds escaping Spencer's lips. Then he bit down gently and Spencer arched his body against Aaron.

"Oh God Yes"

Spencer tilted his head away from the pleasure opening himself up for more, baring his neck to the sensual onslaught. When Aaron bit down again Spencer lost control and bucked up against his tormentor.

"Aaron, please…need"

Aaron wanted to smile with glee, he loved watching Spencer come unglued just from his kisses, it made him feel powerful, like a sex god. OK maybe a sex demi-god.

But Spencer was almost at sensory overload. They had basically been teasing each other all day. He pushed Aaron onto his back and then rolled over to straddle him. He leaned over and licked Aaron's nipple then bit it gently. Aaron cried out from the sensations of pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Ung"

Spencer gave his other nipple the same treatment while twisting the first with his fingers. Aaron could not remember ever being this aroused. He needed.

He reached down and cupped Spencer's erection in his hand and Spencer bucked into the contact.

"Yes, Aaron"

Spencer started to reach for Aaron but Aaron batted his hand away. He reached for the lube and poured some on his hands and on both of their engorged members.

Then he grabbed them both and started stroking them off together.

Spencer had never felt anything so intense as having Aaron Hotchner's prick held against his own while Aaron stroked them together.

"Unh, good, yes…more"

Spencer started bucking into Aaron's hand, the feel of his rock hard cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Aaron"

"Come on Spencer. I'm so close, come with me."

That was all he needed, his balls drew up tight and his prick jerked as his cum shot out in spurts.

The feeling of Spencer coming and the look on his face as he came sent Aaron straight over the edge as his orgasm washed over him. He gave a few more tugs milking all the sensations and then dropped his hand to his side, sated and exhausted.

All was silent for a moment before the unsub came on.

"Gentlemen," he said. He sounded out of breath, aroused. You have made my job so much more difficult. I usually banter and complain about the poor performances but the two of you keep wowing me. That was just beautiful. Excellent initiative Agent Hotchner, I never thought you had it in you, you old stick in the mud.

The door to the 4th room opened.

"Cut, gentlemen you are off camera. Feel free to clean up and grab a nap.

Aaron and Spencer were both tired, worn out from some of the most intense orgasms they had ever experienced. Spencer closed in on himself a bit. Aaron assumed it was shame that he had been forced to perform so personal an act with someone who should have found a way to protect him.

Aaron was wrong. Spencer closed in on himself because he want to do it all again, and again, and again. He knew life would return to normal. He was starting to hate normal.

88888

JJ turned away from the screen. Hotch and Reid were being forced to do things to each other, and it made her sick. These moments were intimate. No one should ever be forced to do these things. But two of her closest friends were being forced to perform them by some sicko who got his rocks off from broadcasting and killing.

When the unsub's voice came on he sounded breathless and JJ's stomach turned over. The unsub really was getting off on this.

Poor Reid, Poor Hotch.

The mother bear instinct in her was awakened, she wanted to growl at the unsub and then rip his head off for hurting the people she cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Your reviews make my day!**

Chapter 6

Aaron woke slowly, feeling content. Someone warm was in the bed with him. He felt the long lean body pressed up against him, an arm wrapped around his waist. He eyes snapped open in memory and he saw that he was right. His companion was Spencer.

How long had they been asleep? Had it been a nap or a whole night? He just didn't know. There were no clocks or windows in any of the rooms. His didn't have his watch. He was in this weird timeless place. Somehow, the timelessness bothered him more than the captivity. Aaron was a controlled person. One of the keys to control was time, knowing when and how to be punctual and when to choose to be early or late.

He looked over at Spencer and the memories of their cocks rubbing together sent a shock of pleasure through his engorged member. It must be morning, he had morning wood. He watched Spencer. He looked so calm and peaceful he was beautiful. Aaron had never thought of a man as beautiful before, rugged or handsome maybe but there was just something about Spencer. These encounters were bringing feelings to the surface that Aaron had so carefully compartmentalized away. Now, as he looked at Spencer the Alpha male in him couldn't resist. "Mine" He thought. Spencer is mine.

Then he took his mind in hand and shook himself. Spencer wasn't his, he was being coerced to do this by the unsub. Aaron would never coerce Spencer. He wondered how he was going to survive going back to the way things were.

As Aaron watched, Spencer's eyes fluttered open and Spencer smiled up at Aaron.

"Good Morning," Aaron said gently.

"Good Morning yourself"

"How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic, best sleep I've had in a long time."

Aaron thought, mind blowing orgasms will do that for you but he kept the thought to himself.

"Hello Boys, nice job on the last challenge. I presume you remember what comes next. Oh I said comes, such a good pun," the unsub said chuckling at his own lame wit.

Spencer remembered what came next, he and Aaron would have to use their mouths to bring each other to climax, blowjobs. The thought of tasting Aaron had his mouth watering and his cock jerked to attention. Oh yes, there was nothing quite like having a hard cock in your mouth, watching as your lover falls apart from the pleasure. Spencer realized in just a few moments, it would not be just any cock, it would be Aaron Hotchner's cock in his mouth. The thought made him dizzy with want.

Then Spencer remembered that this was the challenge the first victims had failed. Apparently those two straight guys were willing to give each other hand jobs but blow jobs had been out of the question. When they balked, the unsub released the gas. It was a sobering thought.

"Go ahead and use the bathroom boys but no food unless you finish this challenge."

The two agents made use of the facilities and returned to the room.

"Ready Spencer."

"Ready Aaron."

"Great! Camera is rolling. Hello my fine viewers, it's time for another exciting installment of your favorite Reality TV show Do It or Die. That's right folks this is reality, no actors here. Failing contestants are harmed in the filming of this program. We continue to follow the exploits of SSA Aaron Hotchner and Doctor, never forget to say Doctor, Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Their next challenge is to blow each other away. No I don't mean with guns. I mean heavy tongue action, hubba hubba. Get to it boys, any position you like. I am so generous."

Both men paused a second and then Spencer spoke.

"Aaron, sit on the edge of the bed."

"What?"

"Sit on the edge of the bed."

Aaron moved and sat waiting to see what Spencer would do next. He was surprised when the young agent knelt at his feet, spread his legs and moved between them.

Spencer looked up at Aaron trying to convey that the senior agent should relax and then took his already hard cock in his mouth.

"Oh" Warm, wet, inviting. Spencer's mouth on his dick felt good, so good. Where had Spencer learned to do this? Aaron was beginning to suspect that the young Dr. Reid was not straight in the first place and that he had more experience than the team gave him credit for. The man could suck cock like a champion.

Seeing Spencer on his knees at his feet made Aaron's breath catch. _My God, look at him._ Every so often Spencer would look up at Aaron, lust in his eyes. Aaron wanted to pull the young man off his cock and plunder his mouth but he couldn't. The sensation of Spencer's mouth wrapped around his prick made Aaron helpless to do anything other than savor the moment.

Eventually, Aaron moved his hands to Spencer's hair as he felt Spencer's tongue lick around the head of his cock, pausing to give attention to the sensitive spot on the underside.

"Shit"

Then his head started bobbing up and down. Aaron threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Spencer engulf him entirely, his nose nuzzling Aaron's pubic hair. All Aaron could think was _Oh my God, he's deep throating me_

"Oh..unh…so…unh…close."

Spencer redoubled his efforts eager to taste Aaron's seed. Just as Aaron came he pulled off and let his first pulse of cum mark his face, then he swallowed the rest. As Aaron softened in his mouth Spencer pulled off gently and used his hand to wipe his _lover's_ seed off his face and then licked his hand clean. Spencer marveled at the thought. When had he started to think of Aaron as his lover? He couldn't keep Aaron. It was going to be so hard to go back to the way things were when they got out of here. He had to think _when_ they got out, not if, or he would go crazy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen was that not an outstanding performance by young Dr. Reid. Nicely done boy! Aaron, I'm starting to be jealous. Now can straight man Aaron Hotchner bring himself to suck the young Doctor, others have failed will Hotch, as his team calls him, succeed."

"Spencer, that was amazing."

"Believe me, the pleasure was mine."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm not as innocent as people think I am. I'm young but I'm not twelve."

"I know Spencer. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"Lie down and let me return the favor."

Spencer moved onto the bed and lay back against the pillows.

Hotch laid on his side next to Spencer, his mouth hovering over Spencer's hard and weeping member. He licked off the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Salty and tangy. Aaron had never given a blow job before. Haley had rarely given them either so Aaron felt a bit out of his league. He took Spencer into his mouth and had to recoil a bit when he hit his gag reflex.

"It's ok Aaron, you don't have to go so deep. Use your hand around the base."

Aaron tried the suggestion, pumping his hand in time with his mouth and was gratified at the sounds of pleasure he heard. He did his best to imitate the patterns Spencer had made with his tongue as he moved up and down the young man's shaft. He had never desired a man's cock in his mouth until he met Spencer. But this felt so good, so right. He wanted this moment. He looked up the length of Spencer's body as he continued to pleasure him and was greeted with a sight that took his breath away.

Spencer was leaning back. His eyes closed his face tightened in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Aaron..so unh close gonna come."

Hotch took a few more sucks and then pulled off and pumped Spencer's cock until he came all over his stomach and Aaron's hand.

"Now agent Hotchner, that was border line at best. It's good that you gave us a cum shot but you didn't swallow any. Taste it now or, I'm gonna call this a fail."

Hotch didn't hesitate, he scooped up some of the sticky fluid and licked it from his fingers. He closed his eyes savoring the essence of Spencer Reid.

"Good straight boy. See it's not so bad. You look like you even enjoyed it."

The door to the next room popped open.

"It was touch and go for a minute but our contestants met the challenge. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Do It or Die. And cut. Boys go have some food, its waiting for you."

The two men headed eagerly for the food, they had each worked up quite an appetite.

88888888

Rossi watched Reid go down on Hotch. He thought, the boy has some skills. Something seemed off about the interaction between the two men. Once it was Hotch's turn Rossi's feeling grew even stronger. Their body language, their facial expressions, they didn't add up.

It's true these two men were friends. It's true that they both understood the stakes. But they didn't seem the least bit hesitant the way two platonic friends would be. Instead they seemed almost…eager. They didn't seem particularly experienced. Rossi would stake his reputation on the fact that they had not been lovers before this. But he was starting to wonder if what was happening here wasn't completely unwanted. The two men seemed to have a hunger for each other.

We have to get them out of there. Falling in love is not something to do for an audience or an unsub. He continued to watch, looking for signs that would lead them to the missing agents.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Reviews are like food, remember to feed the author. :)**

Chapter 7

Spencer ate in silence. He was considering the enormity of the situation. He had just given a blow job to his boss Aaron Hotchner, the man he had been secretly in love with for years. He had done it so that the unsub would not decide to kill them. It had been the only choice. The only hope of getting out. Of course, none of the others had been let go but they had failed a challenge. Reid knew the only chance was to meet each challenge if for no other reason than to stall for time and hope the team found them.

That wasn't the enormous part. The real issue was that the situation was slowly cracking every wall, every barrier that Spencer Reid had built around his fragile heart. He had been content to be just friends and colleagues with Aaron Hotchner. He had built the walls to protect himself from what could never be.

But the walls were crumbling and his heart was starting to be exposed. Every caress shattered his resolve just a little more. He wanted this, wanted to be close to Aaron. He wanted to wake up each morning with Aaron by his side. He wanted to spend his nights making wild passionate love to this incredible man.

How was he going to put himself back together when this was all over? The inside of his elbow started to itch.

Aaron watched Spencer out of the corner of his eye as they ate their breakfast, or was it lunch, or dinner. Spencer seemed lost in thought. His expression was sad somehow. Aaron wondered if it was disgust at what he had been forced to do for his own survival. But he didn't read disgust there. If he had to put a word to the expression, it was longing. Longing for freedom from this situation? That didn't seem right either. Whatever it was that Spencer Reid longed for Aaron definitely wanted to give it to him. He would do anything to remove that sad expression from his beautiful face and make his smile appear again.

He knew he was lost. It was hopeless he loved Spencer Reid.

"I wish I had a book to read," Spencer commented.

"I know, it's strange having so little external stimulation. I am used to information overload. Although the unsub doesn't give us much time between challenges."

"True, but it just adds to the oddness of the situation. All I can do is sit and think and sometimes my head is a scary place."

Aaron reached out impulsively and grabbed Reid's hand. Both men knew the unsub could hear everything they said. They knew anything they said could be used against them.

"I'm here Reid. Talk to me. Don't get stuck in there."

"I know. I'm glad it's you that's here." Aaron wondered why the man looked even sadder.

"Hey, look at me" Aaron said forcefully. Spencer looked right into Aaron's eyes. "We are in this together and we are going to get out of it together. I'm here for you. You have to stay strong for me."

"I…I will Aaron, for you."

"Awww…How touching. Who knew old hard ass Hotchner had it in him. And yes, I have checked out his hard ass. Very nice. Aaron, what is your workout routine, you look fine boy."

Spencer flinched. He wanted to scream HE'S MINE. But he knew it would only play into the unsub's hands and he knew he had no right. Their only hope was to keep exceeding the unsub's expectations and get him to let his guard down with their compliance.

"Well boys, here's where the real fun begins. It's time for one of you to rim the other. I love watching a man lick another man's ass. I love watching him swirl his tongue around that tight pucker while his partner writhes in pleasure. This is a compound challenge. Whoever gets rimmed now gets fucked in the next challenge. I'll let you discuss for a few minutes, but not too long."

What a choice, Aaron thought, put my tongue up Spencer's ass or have his cock up mine. It was a tough choice. Although not for the reason the unsub supposed. Imagining licking Spencer's sensitive hole had Aaron hard. Imagining having Spencer fuck him was a fantasy come true. How could he choose?

He knew what the unsub was thinking. What would feel gayer, licking a man or being fucked by him? It was supposed to be a painful choice and it was for his usual victims. The second victims had balked at rimming. The third had practically beat his partner up saying he would never have a cock up his ass. He was right, he was dead.

"Hotch…"

"Spencer, it's still Aaron."

"Right Aaron." It felt so good to call him Aaron. "I think this is your choice. I…I've already done both."

Aaron looked at Spencer as he made his quiet admission.

"Whoa, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid is gay? I should have known. You're just too pretty. You are definitely not my usual player. I guess this isn't so tough for you Doc, you have to admit Agent Hotchner is Hot-chner. Get it. Hot cause he's hot?"

"Actually, I'm bi." Reid held his tongue on the bad pun. "You're right about Aaron being Hot though. He's just delicious."

Aaron stared at the leer from Spencer and then realized what he was doing and what role he was supposed to play. He let the red climb into his cheeks and turned away from Spencer as if he were embarrassed.

"Um…well ok. Uh…" Aaron hoped that sounded like an embarrassed straight man.

"Well lookee, I think you flustered the unflappable Aaron Hotchner. I'm starting to like you Spencer. What a surprise. You always struck me as such a little geek. We could have had some fun together but it looks like your heart is already lost. Pity…Maybe…Maybe I'll change your mind."

"Reid, Spencer, are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't care which?"

Spencer made a decision in that moment. The unsub was flirting with him, it was time to turn up the heat. He had already let something slip. The always comment. This man knew them. The profile indicated there was a high likelihood that the unsub worked in the criminal justice system. He was lashing out at the system he once believed in. He felt the system had failed him. And this man knew them. All of them. The BAU. And it wasn't just from this case. He had to find a way to get word to the team.

"No I don't. In fact…surprise me. I'm sure the audience would love that!"

"Ooohhh Spencer, you really aren't the shy little 12 year old everyone sneers at behind your back at work. You have a flare for the dramatic."

Aaron looked at Spencer, the unsub was letting more and more slip. He knew Reid was working some angle he had figured out. He could play along.

"I…Ok Spencer."

"Great, let's get this show on the road! Rolling in 3…2…1 action. Greetings viewers and welcome to another exciting episode of Do It or Die. Tonight we have a special treat for you! Tonight one of our contestants will rim the other and bring him off. That's right ladies and gentlemen, tongue action on the forbidden nether region. As a special treat our brilliant contestant Dr. Spencer Reid has suggested that his fellow contestant SSA Aaron Hotchner choose who gets the delicious job. He knows the rules though. The licker today gets to fuck that hole tomorrow. Which will the boring straight man pick? Which will he consider to be more gay? I don't know about you viewers or you Spencer, but I am breathless with anticipation"

Before Aaron could speak Spencer jumped in. "All of our co-workers know what a boring stick in the mud Aaron is. He's the most vanilla sexually of our team. I doubt he has a kinky bone in his body? I wanted to ask you, our esteemed host, who do you think is the kinkiest member of our team."

"Well Spencer, I'm glad you asked. I used to think it was the lovely Penelope Garcia or the rugged Derek Morgan. But now I am starting to think I have had it wrong all of this time. Spencer, I bet you are the kinkiest member of the team. Who would ever have imagined! Shy Spencer Reid a closet sex fiend. None of us could have guessed that. Now Hotch, make your choice."

"I just don't think licking someone's ass sounds sanitary so Spencer I guess you get to do the honors," he answered, trying to sound a bit disgusted. It was difficult to sound discussed when he was actually aroused.

"Hahaha so gracious Hotch. Well Spencer shall we show the man how it's done."

Spencer thought easy for you to say we…there's no we here but he knew what he needed to say to keep the rapport going.

"Absolutely! I wish I knew what to call you. Unsub just sounds so impersonal." Spencer held his breath, would the man reveal something?

"Hahaha Ah Spencer you are hilarious, I am the righteous showman, but you can call me showman."

"OK showman."

Spencer fought the disappointment. He knew it had been a long shot to get the man to say an actual name. Still every word he said gave the team that much more to go on.

"Get on the bed Aaron," Spencer said in a seductive, commanding voice.

Aaron climbed onto the bed and watched Spencer with admiration. He was an excellent agent and he was starting to get somewhere with the unsub. It was just another reason Aaron loved him.

Spencer crawled in next to Aaron, "Showman, I assume a bit of foreplay is acceptable."

"Ohhh yeah, you two burn up the screen when you make out. My hits have increased a ton since you two joined the show. I wonder if it's your team enjoying your performance." Spencer tried not to wince at that remark. The thought of the team watching this and actually enjoying it was too difficult to contemplate.

Spencer leaned over Aaron and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Aaron wondered if he should play up the scared straight guy role that Spencer had cast him in but realized it was too late. It wouldn't ring true. And, it was harder to act when Spencer was kissing him, all of the blood rushed from his brain straight south to his cock.

As the kiss became more heated Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer and pulled the younger agent on top of him grinding his erection against the younger man's.

"Ohhh"

The friction was so good. It reminded Spencer of the hand job Aaron had given them both, yesterday, earlier today? Who knew? All he knew was that he was hard again and he wanted Aaron. But he had a job to do.

He kissed down Aaron's neck and to his shoulder and gave him a push, "Roll over Aaron."

Aaron did as he was told, trembling with anticipation. No one had ever done anything like this for him.

"Hey Morgan, I guess Spencer's about to prove he really is a brown noser."

"Showman, are you trying to kill the mood?"

"Sorry Spencer. Derek can be so overprotective."

"Hands and knee's Aaron" As Aaron rose onto his hands and knees Spencer moved in behind him. The position made Hotch feel open and vulnerable.

He felt Spencer's hands on his buttocks, gently spreading them. Then he felt a cool breeze, Spencer had blown on his pucker, making him shiver. He felt hot and wet circle his pucker.

"Oh sweet mother…" Aaron never imagined he was so sensitive…there. His cock jerked in approval.

Spencer settled in to the task at hand. Aaron tasted amazing, like musk and…well…Aaron. Spencer had only really rimmed a lover once. It had been OK but this was different. This was Aaron. Spencer put everything else out of his mind. For once in his life he would be able to pleasure Aaron. He focused on making it as good for the man as he could.

He licked Aaron's balls, up through his crack in a straight line and then circled his hole.

Aaron couldn't process all the pleasurable sensations hitting him at once. He heard a high keening noise and realized it was him. God this felt so good. He was so hard he felt like he could drive a stake into the ground with his cock. His arms buckled and he rested his head on them, his ass presented high in the air for Spencer's ministrations.

Aaron thought he was going to lose his mind with want, with need when he felt Spencer reach around him and start pumping his weeping prick. At the same time he felt Spencer thrust his tongue in to his hole.

Oh Lord, he's fucking me with his tongue!

It was all so good, too much. He started jerking into Spencer's hand and then impaling himself onto his tongue. Faster, so close, the orgasm built, he felt his balls tighten and then he exploded shooting ropes of come.

He collapsed onto his side, panting. He had come more in the last day or so then he had in a year and yet the orgasms kept getting more and more intense. He was sure he saw stars this time.

Spencer curled around him spooning, kissing his neck gently.

"That was so amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. I had fun." Aaron could feel the smile on his neck and the hard cock poking at his ass.

Before he could say anything more, do anything more, the showman chimed in, "Well Aaron aren't you going to take care of your partner? I always figured you were a selfish bastard. Spencer if I were your lover I would most definitely reward that performance. Come on Hotchner, or maybe I will release the gas."

Hotch rolled over and kissed Spencer reaching for his erect prick, running his hand up and down as he kissed his way down Spencer's chest, past his navel and to his groin. In one swift move he engulfed Spencer's prick and started bobbing his head.

"Oh..ah..ung…Like that, yeah!"

Aaron felt Spencer's hands tangle in his hair, not really pushing just supporting. Aaron redoubled his efforts to pleasure his lover. Aaron was quite comfortable thinking of Spencer as HIS lover now. He wanted this, loved this, loved Spencer.

"Ah…Ahh…coming…"

Aaron wasn't going to miss his chance this time. He continued bobbing his head, sucking and licking until Spencer exploded in his mouth. Aaron made sure to let a little dribble out of his mouth to prove to the unsub what had happened and happily swallowed the rest.

"Why Aaron Hotchner, perhaps there is hope for you yet. Welcome to the dark side. You have met the challenge."

The next door popped open.

"And cut."

Spencer was still blissed out from the high of sexual release. Watching Aaron Hotchner swallow his come had been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

What the fuck thought Morgan. Reid was flirting with the unsub. Hotch basically ordered Reid to rim him. Morgan felt his fists curl he wanted to hit something or someone. The unsub, Hotch, someone. He was not overprotective. He was just the right amount of protective. Damn.

Morgan tried to calm himself. Getting angry would not help his team mates. Something was off in what was being said.

Rossi spoke first, "Reid is trying to send us a message. He's figured something out and he's getting to the unsub." As distasteful as it was, they replayed the video again.

"Rossi, the unsub knows us, from before this case. That's what he is trying to say."

"Garcia, cross reference the search criteria we have already developed against people who have interacted with this team, on cases, in the court room, hell include teams we come into contact with here at Quantico. Put a higher weight on people we have dealt with on a regular basis."

"Yes sir. But that is one frakking huge list. This will take some time."

"Hotch and Reid's time is running out."

"I'm on it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**I really enjoy reading all of your reviews, I am glad you are enjoying the story. **

Chapter 8

"I guess I should give you boys some recovery time. Hotch you aren't a young man anymore. When you go in the next room, you'll find some books I brought for you to read. Sorry Hotch no case files. Doc, I hope you haven't read the ones I brought you. The bindings looked untouched and they were still in the bag."

Aaron and Spencer went through the door to where the next challenge would be performed, there was some food laid out. On the bed was a bag of books that looked familiar to Spencer.

"I just bought these and I hadn't read them yet. Thanks" He went to my apartment and got these. I doubt he took them during the initial kidnapping. There has been no indication that he has done anything to "help" his victims in the past. We must be near where I live, near Quantico.

Spencer hid his excitement as he looked at that bag. He needed to make sure he left it in the camera's view. It was a local bookstore that Spencer liked. It would give the team a clue that they were close. It would help them narrow down the search. Spencer was starting to think the unsub worked at the BAU. The thought sickened him.

There was a second pile of books that Aaron recognized as having been taken from his apartment including the novel he was currently reading. He also noticed the bag from the local bookstore and how Spencer tried to look casual as he positioned it on a corner of the bed. Aaron was sure that Spencer remembered what parts of the room appeared on the camera in the previous videos of the other victims and had placed the bag where it would be seen.

The two men settled down to read on the bed. There was nowhere else to sit unless they separated rooms. It seemed prudent to stay together. Also, it felt good to sit beside Spencer reading. It felt right. It almost felt domestic. Two lovers spending time together just enjoying each other's company, naked. Aaron wanted this, wanted it all the time. Wanted to be able to look over and smile as Spencer devoured yet another tome, his face intent and content.

Spencer tried to focus on the book he was reading. But Aaron was so close and he looked so…sweet. As he was sitting there reading, he could almost pretend they were a couple spending a lazy Saturday afternoon together. It felt _perfect_. Life was so unfair, his every desire was being displayed before his eyes and it would all be over soon one way or another.

Several hours passed in companionable silence. The men ate a meal. After a bit more reading Aaron started to feel restless and started doing Jumping jacks and other exercise. It felt weird to exercise in the nude but he had no choice. He did sit ups and push-ups and soon his body was slicked with sweat. At some point Spencer had joined him on the floor and was also working out. It was yet another companionable moment. A small slice of life they were sharing together. It made Aaron long for this. How would he ever return to the way things were? But he would, for Spencer.

The two men took turns in the shower not wanting to violate each other's privacy if the unsub wasn't forcing them. The unsub had been strangely silent through all of this. Perhaps he had stepped out. He clearly did sometimes, not that it helped. The door was quite secure. They had examined the lock when each door popped open. Each door had been barred and locked. Plus they both felt sure they would be gassed if the unsub caught them trying to escape.

"Ok boys break time is over, it's time for the next challenge. It's time for you to deflower Agent Hotchner Dr Reid. I am almost jealous of you being the first man to take that delectable ass."

"I know, he's going to be so tight. Is there any lube? Or should I go get it from the other room?"

"No there's some in the drawer of the night stand. Condoms too. I don't want you sick, maybe dead but not sick."

Aaron stood there and realized as much as he was excited to take this step with Spencer he was also nervous, actually terrified. He hid behind his serious Hotch face but even though he had imagined taking Spencer and being taken by Spencer being faced with the reality was more difficult. Would it hurt?

But Aaron knew this was the only way to survive, the only way to get the carefully placed message to the team. They were somewhere local. And he did want this, wanted to share himself with Spencer in every way. He moved to the bed and got on hands and knees waiting.

"What are you doing Aaron? I don't think I have to just shove it in. How about a little fore play to prepare?"

"All right"

"You tell him Spencer. Man straight boys have no finesse. No sense of romance. Rolling in 3…2…1…action. Welcome all to another exciting episode of Do It or Die. Today SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is going to fuck SSA Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief of the BAU, straight boy. I assume you are an ass virgin Hotch?"

"Yes" He tried to sound as sullen as possible.

"Ohh Spencer, it looks like you have your work cut out for you." But their plan had worked. The bag was in plain view.

Spencer started kissing Aaron. He tried to be gentle but Aaron was having none of that. He responded to the kiss with a fierce needy kiss of his own. He wanted Spencer. He yearned for him. He ran his hands up and down Spencer's back and kissed across to his neck, nipping and licking as he went.

"Oh…Oh...Aaron…"

Those little sounds Spencer was making spoke to Aaron, brought out the Alpha male in him. This was his lover dammit. He took control of the situation, kissing, laving attention on Spencer's nipples, rubbing his stiff member.

Spencer for his part loved to see Aaron take charge of the love making, owning it. Just because he would top Aaron didn't mean Aaron needed to be passive. He was becoming quickly undone. He knew he couldn't last. It almost made him feel wanted.

He rolled Aaron onto his back. He knew he wanted to see Aaron's face as he took him. Made love to him.

He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers.

"Aaron, this only works if you relax." He placed his slick index finger at Aaron's entrance and started pressing and rubbing his sensitive pucker.

Aaron tried to relax and the sensation of Spencer's finger felt so good. More, he wanted more.

Spencer pressed forward against the ring of muscle guarding his nether entrance. Aaron felt pressure and a stretch. He took a deep breath and another willing the muscles to relax. He felt Spencer start to stroke his cock, distracting him from the sensation in his ass, arousing him.

He felt more strrreeeetccchhhh and then Spencer's finger slipped inside and started to move. It felt incredible. He never imagined he had so many nerves in there.

Spencer slid his finger out and replaced it with a pair of fingers. A little burn, and his hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion and then Spencer's fingers started to move in and out. As Spencer moved his fingers, stretching and preparing Aaron he bent them at different angles until…

"Holy shit!"

"Good huh, that's your prostate."

"Do that again."

"With pleasure."

Spencer added a third finger and when Aaron started to fuck himself back onto them he knew his lover was ready.

He removed his fingers and grabbed a condom, unrolling it carefully over his aroused member. He wanted this to last but knew it would be over quickly he was so aroused. He moved Aaron's legs, draping them over his shoulders as he positioned himself at Aaron's entrance.

Then he pushed in slowly, giving Aaron time to adjust to his thicker width. Inch by inch he entered Aaron Hotchner, taking him, claiming him. The two men looked each other in the eyes as Spencer sank balls deep into the man he loved.

When he was as far as he could go he reached over and kissed Aaron on the mouth, tongues dueling as Aaron adjusted to accommodate his lover's prick. Soon though, it wasn't enough for Aaron.

"Move Spencer please, just move, do it, fuck me."

Spencer needed no more encouragement. He started to move in and out of Aaron's tight hole, it felt amazing, warm and tight. The friction sent tremors up his engorged cock. He shifted the angle searching.

"Right there!" Got it, Spencer was determined to make this fantastic for Aaron. He took aim for that magic spot and started to ram into it.

It didn't take long before Aaron was moaning. "Oh oh fuck oh fuck. Fuck me, yes yes!"

Aaron felt the orgasm build in his balls, greater and greater until he couldn't hold it any longer and he exploded shooting line after line of cum onto his stomach and Spencer's chest, screaming Spencer's name.

Seeing Aaron come unglued, the sensation of Aaron tightening around his prick as he rammed it into his ass was enough to send Spencer over the edge in just a few more thrusts.

"Aaron!"

Spencer filled the condom with his seed and then collapsed onto his boss's body, not caring about the sticky cum between them. Aaron's arms came up to circle his back and the two men held each other until their breathing returned to normal.

When the voice came over the speaker, they could hear panting from the unsub. "That was an outstanding performance, simply wonderful, and you have achieved something no other contestant has been able to do. You have gained access to room 7, to challenge 7. Congratulations! And to my faithful viewing audience, this one is definitely worth re-watching! Until next time on Do It or Die."

The door popped open.

"And cut."

Emily Prentiss noticed her panties were wet. She felt guilty, these were her friends. But she had never seen such raw need fulfilled. No one had ever fucked her like that and she wanted it. She wanted that depth of emotion. It was clear that this experience was having a deep and profound effect on Hotch and Reid. She wondered what life would be like for the two men beyond this.

She pulled herself together and made sure the other members of the team saw the strategically placed shopping bag. Garcia zoomed in and confirmed it was from a local brick and mortar book store.

"Baby doll?"

"Yes my hot love?"

"Narrow down the list of suspects. Only include men who live within a two hour radius of that store. This person is local, that store is not a chain."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**This might be my favorite chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this story, it makes may day and makes me want to write more.**

Chapter 9

Aaron wanted nothing more than to hold Spencer close, he savored the feel of the young man sprawled across his body, sated and sleepy. He ran his hands up and down Spencer's back in a loving, soothing gesture. He knew they needed to clean up. It could wait. He felt too good. He was at peace.

Spencer was so relaxed with Aaron's strong arms around him. This was love and safety. He loved this, craved it. He never wanted to leave Aaron's arms.

The two men fell asleep in peace and contentment, each trying not to think about how this would end.

They woke up several hours later, how many? Who knew? The cum had dried between them and felt somewhat unpleasant but neither man cared. It felt too good to be together.

They were loath to separate but knew they needed to shower. Aaron couldn't resist. He dragged Spencer with him and insisted on washing his back. As he walked he noticed he was a bit sore from their last challenge. But it was a good sore. It was like he had just had a really satisfying lifting session and he had a bit of discomfort to remind him. That challenge had certainly been satisfying.

What would the unsub ask them to do next. The game was 8 challenges. No one had survived to number 7.

They entered room 7 and found it to be somewhat different than the others. There was a single red rose in a vase in the middle of a table. There were chocolate dipped strawberries on a platter. There were candles and champagne on ice. Matches were by the candles. Even the large bed in the corner had rose petals strewn over its surface. It looked like a scene for romance

"Welcome to challenge 7 boys. I am beside myself with excitement that you have made it this far. You can have some food but the strawberries are for the camera."

That's when Spencer noticed the plate of sandwiches on the night stand by the bed. He guessed the unsub didn't want to ruin the beautiful table. He walked over and grabbed the plate and offered a sandwich to Aaron then took one for himself, nibbling.

The food was good. He had worked up quite an appetite.

"Are you going to tell us what the next challenge is?"

In a sing song voice, "No I'm not I'm waiting for the camera."

Great, they would be filmed learning their fate.

When they finished eating, Aaron spoke. "We're ready. Let's do this."

"Oooo so eager and commanding Agent Hotchner. Light the candles and put the matches away. I want the scene set just right.

Aaron struck a match and held the flame up to each candle. He briefly wondered if the fire could be used as a weapon. Could he set the building on fire? Would that bring the fire department? No. That seemed foolish. He would be trapped with the fire, dependent on being found inside this locked room with no windows.

"Ready."

"Camera rolling and action. Greetings my lucky viewers. Welcome to another installment of Do It or Die. Tonight is a real treat. Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid have thrilled us with their passion and willingness to try new things. This will be their biggest challenge yet. The best part even they don't know what the challenge is. No one does, no one has survived this long."

The two agents waited each trying to imagine what the unsub could think would tear down their personal boundaries. That's what all of the challenges seemed to be about.

"At heart, I am all about love really. Two people, two guys, two girls, a guy and a girl should be free to love each other, to show that love. No one should be prevented from expressing love. Homophobes are all about hate. Well tonight, is about love. Spencer, Aaron, it's time for the two of you to confess the truth. No one does what you guys did, with the depth of emotion you showed unless they are truly in love. But clearly you are. It's time to out yourselves boys. It's time to tell each other how you really feel and seal the deal by making love. And…for the record…this was not the original Challenge 7. That was so boring, just switching who got fucked. Making sure the Homophobes I usually invite on my show were equal opportunity. But for you boys, no, I think nothing short of admitting your true feelings on camera will suffice."

"And you better be sincere, no shit boys, or death and you depart. But I have set the stage for you, champagne, strawberries, roses and candlelight. Make a night of it. Ready go."

Spencer's heart was pounding, racing really. Was the unsub a god damned profiler in the BAU? When Spencer figured out that he was someone they knew he never considered this possibility. But no, Spencer realized, he wasn't. He had been too easy to manipulate. He was just smart. Spencer knew he had never learned to hide his emotions. But what the fuck was he thinking about Aaron? No the man was not a profiler. He was just hot and bothered watching the two men perform and read more into it than there was. It was easy to do since he was half right. He could count on Hotch to play along, their lives depended on it.

Aaron thought, _Holy Shit, I have to tell Spencer how I feel? This unsub really is a bastard._ If there was one thing Aaron Hotchner had not expected it was to be confessing his love for Spencer Reid. Even if Spencer would chalk it up to the situation and not hold it against him because he didn't feel the same it would still be one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He walked over to the champagne and popped the cork trying to shore up the walls around his heart. He could never have the man, but tonight he would tell the truth.

He poured the champagne into the two elegant glass flutes and looked at Spencer, looked him right in the eyes while handing him a glass and said, "Spencer, what I have to say is simple. I love you. I have loved you for years. You were there for me when things fell apart with Haley. You were there for me when Foyet…when Foyet tried to destroy me."

"But I knew it was wrong. Not because you are a guy but because you work for me. So I stayed silent and I enjoyed our friendship. I enjoyed watching you become the amazing individual you are today. It was enough."

"But these last few days have shown me so much more is possible. They have been amazing. Waking up next to you, making love to you…amazing. I love you. I wish this could go on forever."

Spencer stared at Aaron for a long time, trying to understand. Damn the man was a good actor, he seemed completely sincere. It made Spencer's heart soar even as it broke because it all had to be a lie.

"Aaron, I have probably loved you since I met you. You have become my gold standard when I looked for a partner and I found all of them wanting because they weren't you."

"I never thought you would having feelings for any man much less me so I have stayed content with our friendship, content to have you in my life in whatever capacity I could."

"You stood by me through some dark times, some dark cases. Things very few would understand and I always felt safe with you. I…I love you. I always will no matter what happens."

The two men tapped their glasses together in a toast and sipped the champagne. Aaron picked up a strawberry and fed it to Spencer. It all felt so right. He should be showering Spencer with champagne and strawberries and all the books he could ever want.

Aaron set his glass aside, this was the one time in his life that he could do the thing closest to his heart, he could, he had to, make love to Spencer Reid. One night, no regrets, no consequences, except he knew his heart would break. Break at what he had done to someone under his command. Break at what he was allowed to glimpse and could not have.

Making love to Spencer was nothing like it had been with Haley. He had cared about her, loved her but it wasn't like this. That had been simple, sweet, but had ended because it had been ultimately unsatisfying. This was complicated, messy, and everything he ever really wanted.

Spencer walked up to Aaron put his hand on Aaron's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the champagne, the strawberries, the chocolate, mixed with that special something that was uniquely Aaron. He didn't try to rush the kiss. The unsub expected love making. Spencer could oblige, he would savor this. He just tried not to think about how he would move beyond it.

The kiss deepened, all need and tongues, playing, caressing, tasting, loving. The two men moved together and held each other close, their hard cocks pressing together.

They moved to the bed almost by silent agreement, never breaking the kiss, falling onto the bed together.

"Take me this time Aaron. I…I want to feel you inside of me. Please Aaron, I need this."

Aaron looked surprised at Spencer's request. He had been more than prepared to have Spencer take him again. He looked forward to it. But as he looked at the man he loved he realized that this was better. He would have every memory of Spencer, they would have shared everything. He would have that to fill the lonely nights ahead.

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Aaron reached for the lube in the nightstand. He noticed it was a new bottle, unopened. He fumbled with the seal and managed not to send lube flying everywhere. He realized his hands were trembling, not in fear, in need.

"I…I love you Spencer," he said in a low voice. "I will always love you." He slicked up his fingers and held one at Spencer's opening. He worked it in as he could feel Spencer relaxing and allowing him entrance. He watched Spencer's face and saw serenity there as he pushed the finger in further.

Maybe Spencer really did want this? Was that possible? Aaron Hotchner was a trained profiler, could he have somehow missed that Spencer had genuine feelings for him? Was that even possible? He needed to think and he couldn't think, not with all the blood rushing to his groin.

Spencer was breathless with anticipation as Aaron's finger slid deeper. This wasn't his first time bottoming. But it was the first time with the only person who mattered. The slight stretch as Aaron's finger entered him felt good. He wanted more.

"Another, please, need…"

Aaron slid in a second finger separating them to prepare his lover and trying to remember what Spencer had done as he searched, then, "Yes, right there!"

He hit Spencer's prostate again and again, loving seeing the look of pleasure on the man's face, loving knowing he had put it there. He added a third finger, moving them in and out watching Spencer throw his head from side to side on the pillow.

"Now Aaron, don't make me wait, I need you, now…"

Aaron pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. His hands still trembled as he ripped open the package and rolled it down his aroused prick. Then he knelt between Spencer's legs and met his eyes. Spencer looked at him with a look of complete adoration and complete trust. That adoration and trust was intoxicating.

He moved himself to Spencer's entrance and then slowly entered. _Oh sweet mother_ he thought, _so tight, so good._ A part of him wanted to ram home, balls deep, and pound into the tight passage. But he held back, entering slowly. He wanted this to be good for Spencer, he wanted to be worthy of that faith and trust.

Once he was seated all the way in he waited until Spencer gave a sign that he was ready.

"Aaron…Move please, fuck…just do it…need it."

Aaron started moving in and out of the tight passage, seeking the spot he had found earlier. After about three tries, "Yes there, harder, more"

Aaron started to thrust in with feeling now, confident that his lover wanted this, was ready for it, his hips moving like a piston.

Spencer went wild, moaning, keening, and groaning. "More, harder"

Aaron really started working now, sweat rolled down the side of his face and all the time he watch Spencer. He reached in with one hand and grabbed Spencer's weeping erection and started pumping. "That's right baby, that's right, do it for me Spencer, come for me baby."

"Oh…ah…so…coming"

Spencer shot long white ropes to coat Aaron's chest, screaming "Aaron!"

Hearing his name on the lips of Spencer Reid spoken at that moment while Reid's channel tightened around him sent Aaron right over the edge, filling the condom.

Aaron managed to fall next to Reid not wanting to crush the man as they came down from their post-orgasmic bliss.

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Spencer."

Both men started to forget everything, where they were why they were there when the voice of the unsub brought them back to reality.

"See ladies and gentlemen, that's true love."

The final door popped open.

"Cut."

88888888

David Rossi watched the video with growing concern. They were narrowing down the suspect pool. They were getting closer. It was surprising how difficult this had been. Garcia seemed irritated and ashamed that her magic was failing this time. But they still needed another clue.

Rossi's concern was for his friends. He wondered if the others saw what he saw. There was one thing he was sure of. Neither man was acting on that video. A line had been crossed, a point of no return. The saddest part was that he was sure that each thought the other was acting. He could tell by the look of shame in their eyes. His friends were in love and they thought it was hopeless.

Damn this unsub! He had no idea how much pain he was inflicting all for some agenda that was no longer clear. This "series of the show" had taken on a life of its own. Rossi was sure that not even the unsub knew how it would end.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. **** As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews they are better than ice cream.**

Chapter 10

The two men held each other for a long time just enjoying each other and thinking about the events of the day, the words they had uttered and the expressions on the other's face.

Spencer thought about what Aaron said, replayed the words in his mind. Aaron did stoic and emotionless well but Spencer had never seen him fake such raw emotions. He was much more likely to keep even real emotions hidden behind a mask.

I can't, he thought, I can't do this. I can't let myself even wonder. Can I? I can't. I can't. Aaron Hotchner could not possibly have feelings for me. How could he? Why would he? I'm geeky Spencer Reid. High IQ, guy who got beaten up by guys like Aaron in High School. But that wasn't true. Aaron wasn't the type to do that. He just had the physical body of some of them, but he was kind. Aaron was different. Maybe?

The words spun around and around in his mind like a small tornado whirling out of control.

Aaron considered Spencer, all he had said, all he had done. Could it be possible that Spencer Reid had feelings for him? The evidence was starting to mount. Spencer had admitted he was bi. Spencer had admitted he had sex with men. Spencer called him the gold standard. Shit, was Spencer comparing these guys to him to see if they held up? Could Spencer really care? Was there a future for them?

"Well boys, you have some recovery time because I have something very special planned for the last challenge. One more hurdle and you are free."

"Are you really going to let us go?" Spencer asked.

"If you pass my challenge, why not?"

"You know we will continue to hunt you," Aaron added.

"Bring it. I'm not worried. I know all your best moves before you make 'em. Your team hasn't come to the rescue have they? Besides, I think the two of you will be busy for a while, new love is so distracting," the unsub snickered.

Aaron got up suddenly feeling restless. He went into the next room to see if there was a clue to the final challenge. He was already so raw inside, what could this man think of to rip him open further?

The room was similar to all of the others. A bed was off to the side but this one was a bit different. At each corner was a leather cuff. As Aaron looked he knew someone would be restrained, given the unsub's previous behavior, it would probably be him. At the end of the bed was a pair of handcuffs. What could they be for? Would they both be restrained?

He wandered back into the previous room to find Spencer curled up with a book. It was one of Aaron's. Spencer had finished all of his. Aaron didn't mind. It was actually one of Aaron's old law books.

"Thinking about adding a law degree Spencer?"

"I do from time to time. The study of law is fascinating."

Aaron smiled at the young man. He wondered if anything wasn't fascinating to Spencer. He noticed Spencer had brought the book he was reading as well. He picked it up and started reading trying not to think about what he had seen in the next room.

They passed a few pleasant hours and had some food.

"Break time is over. It's time for the FINAL CHALLENGE…CHALLENGE…CHALLENGE…" The unsub said, his voice imitating an echo.

Spencer and Aaron made their way into the next room.

"OK Spencer, it's time to tie up the boss."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, strap him down on the bed, good and tight."

"Why? What's the challenge?" Spencer said nervously.

"No questions Spencer, as 7 of 9 would say, Comply"

"It's OK Spencer," Aaron knew this was coming.

Aaron lay down on the bed, spread eagled and waited. Spencer moved from limb to limb securing the cuffs. Soon Aaron Hotchner was helpless.

"Very good Spencer, now take the hand cuffs and put them on yourself, hands in front."

Spencer had a bad feeling about this, why did they both need to be restrained?

"The original final challenge was gonna be some bondage play, spanking, that sort of thing. But I have a much better idea. I have enjoyed watching you two together so much that I just have to have you. Both of you."

"What?"

"Now let me get this straight. You just spent the last seven challenges getting us to be lovers in every sense, to admit that we loved each other. And now you want us to have sex with you? Spencer is mine!" Aaron knew he shouldn't say it but he couldn't help it.

"My dear Aaron, I would think by now you would have realized that there is nothing straight about this. I'm not asking you to give him to me, just share a little. I'm sure you're teaching Jack to share."

Aaron kept his thoughts to himself scowling. There was nothing he could do.

"Time to get started."

"3…2…1…action Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final installment of this series of Do It or Die. Will Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Aaron Hotchner of the BAU win free? I have a very special evening planned. As you can see our two favorite agents are restrained because tonight I have decided to teach them about the joys of a threesome. I will be making an appearance on camera to help our two lovers out. So gentlemen start your engines. Spencer, start by preparing Aaron for that delightful cock of yours. I'll be in momentarily."

Spencer looked at Aaron and then moved to the night stand to grab the lube. He had to bide his time, for the first time, they would have direct access to the unsub.

It was awkward preparing Aaron with his hands in cuffs but he muddled through, the look in Aaron's eyes was intense.

The door opened and both men looked at the door and watched as a man entered. He wore a mask that covered the top half of his face except for holes for his eyes. His eyes were an unnatural purple color. He wasn't risking being identified.

"It's nice to see you both without a camera."

His voice sounded different, he had been using voice modification. Did he recognize the voice, it teased at his memory Hotch thought. He was still wearing clothes but Aaron could see he was not particularly fit. Perhaps an office worker, someone who spent most of his day sitting.

The unsub moved up behind Spencer and grabbed his ass.

Things moved quickly from there, Spencer whirled around and hit the unsub in the face with one of the cuffs now dangling free.

"What the fuck?"

Spencer kneed him in the balls and hit him again. The unsub collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. Spencer ran through the door and barred it. He knew he needed to move fast. Aaron was helpless. The unsub would not be incapacitated for long.

He saw the phone and direct dialed Garcia at the BAU, "Its Reid, we're here, send back up quick."

He didn't even wait for a reply he just left the call connected, the receiver off the hook. He knew she would trace the call. Backup was on the way.

He saw the controls for the gas, one was labeled poison. The other was labeled sleep. He released the sleep gas and put on the gas mask he found. He turned off the gas and entered the room. Hotch and the unsub were unconscious. He checked Aaron for a pulse, holding his breath, what if it hadn't really been sleep gas. He was alive! He took the handcuffs and secured the unsub. Then he moved to free Hotch.

He dragged Hotch out to the unsubs control room. It wasn't easy. Hotch was heavy. Once Spencer got him out of the room he barred the unsub in.

Then he picked up the phone and found Garcia had held on.

"Help is on the way Junior G-man. Are you OK?"

"We're fine, the unsub is contained. Hotch is taking a little nap right now."

"Nap?"

"I had to use sleeping gas to contain the unsub since Hotch was tied up and at his mercy." Garcia's mind raced with those images.

Just then the door burst open and Derek Morgan entered gun at the ready. He lowered it when he saw Reid and Hotch were alone, naked.

"He's in there."

The rest of the team arrived and the paramedics checked over the two men. Their pajamas and other belongings were located and the two men dressed for the first time in several days. The unsub was identified as Randal Beckwith, a technical analyst at the BAU. The local police took him into custody.

Garcia searched his computer and she was pissed. Beckwith had hacked into her computer and messed with her data. No wonder she couldn't find him. She was sure prison was too good for him, torturing her poor computer and her co-workers. She set to work analyzing what he had done so that she could shore up her computers defenses. No one hacks Penelope Garcia, twice.

Hotch managed to get Reid alone for one minute.

"I meant everything I said. I will never bring this up again so if you were acting we're fine. But on the off chance that you weren't acting, you'll need to make the first move. I…I can't. I need to know you aren't just giving in to me because I'm your mentor, your boss."

Before Reid could speak, Hotch was gone.

Morgan drove Reid home. He tried to be understanding. And he could understand that Reid was tired and was disinclined to talk. He could tell Reid was filled with uncertainty but he didn't know how to help.

Rossi drove Hotch home.

"I saw all of the videos. Hotch, he feels the same way."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aaron, you need to talk about it."

"Maybe, but not yet." He didn't say not while there was hope.

Hotch thanked Rossi for the ride home and went inside. He poured himself a drink and sat staring into the distance.

88888888

**A/N The next chapter is the last one. I am torn about how much 'um detail to add to the ending. I don't want to give the ending away but well should I do a whole scene or just a wrap up? Let me know in reviews or PM. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Title:** **Reality TV**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:**** Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: Someone is forcing pairs of homophobic men to perform gay acts on camera or die. As the team closes in the unsub abducts Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner for his show. Hotch and Reid will come face to face with their dreams in a situation that is a nightmare. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Well this is it. The final chapter. I am so glad everyone has enjoyed this. I had so much fun writing it! See the A/N at the end for my future plans. Now because you demanded it, I made the last chapter a full chapter. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 11**

Hotch didn't know how long he sat staring. His mind was racing. He was thinking about Spencer. What was he going to do about Spencer? How was he going to go back to the way things were. He wouldn't even let himself consider the possibility of some other ending. He took a sip of his drink. He noticed it was watered down severely, the ice almost melted.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Who would be bothering him at this hour, after the week he had.

He walked to the door, the drink still in hand and opened it. Nothing prepared him to see Spencer Reid.

"Reid, come in, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," Reid entered the living room and sat on the sofa.

Hotch chose the chair opposite. His heart was pounding. Reid…Spencer…was here.

"I heard what you said. You didn't give me a chance to respond. So here I am making the first move."

"Go ahead, make your move." The light in Aaron's eye was intense almost fierce. It dared Spencer to leave, to stay.

Spencer thought, _coming here wasn't enough?_ Well he had come this far.

"If you think I'm doing this because you're my boss, because I need some kind of approval from you because of that, I quit. I quit the team, if needed I'll quit the FBI. I can get another job, but if I have learned anything, I can't get another you. I need you."

Spencer stood up and moved over to Aaron. The man's eyes followed him. With a lack of grace he plopped himself onto Aaron's lap, put his arms around his neck and kissed Aaron with all the love in his heart.

Aaron froze for just a moment, long enough for Spencer to start to panic. And then Aaron responded.

The kiss was slow, sweet and filled with love.

Spencer was the first to break the kiss.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner. I have loved you forever and I can't pretend I don't any longer."

"I love you too Spencer Reid. I don't want to go back to the way things were and I don't want you to quit. I need you. I need you in my life. But I'm not alone. I have Jack. Can you accept us both?"

Spencer thought about the young Hotchner boy. He had thought he would never be a father. He never wanted another child to grow up wondering if they would develop schizophrenia. But he loved Jack. The whole team did. Perhaps he could be a father after all.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aaron moved to stand up encouraging Spencer to stand. Spencer was mildly disgruntled. He had liked cuddling with Aaron.

"Spend the night?"

As Spencer realized what Aaron meant a huge smile crossed his face.

"Yes."

Aaron took Spencer's hand and led him to his bedroom. He knew the relationship was new. He wouldn't push, but someday, he hoped the bedroom would be theirs.

When they reached the bedroom Aaron turned. Finally, finally, Spencer was his, really his. He could hardly believe it. But Spencer was here, today, because he wanted to be.

Spencer's heart was racing. Tonight he was going to be with Aaron, his lover. There was no unsub watching their every move requiring them to perform. It was just the two of them. This was real.

Aaron put his hands on Spencer's cheeks and pulled his face in for a long, passionate, needy kiss.

"I love you Spencer, I love you so much."

"I love you too Aaron. This is like a dream."

"But we're awake and we're here."

Aaron fumbled with Spencer's shirt. He wanted it off, now. Spencer helped him remove the offensive garment and then tugged at Aaron's shirt undoing the buttons, one by one.

Aaron ran his hands up and down Spencer's smooth nearly hairless chest, trailing his fingers over the younger man's skin. It felt so good to be able to explore Spencer's body. It felt so good to be able to savor every moment.

Spencer admired Aaron's strong chest and ran his fingers through Aaron's chest hair, stopping at a nipple and giving it a light pinch that made Aaron shiver.

"Unh"

Then Aaron continued disrobing the man he loved and himself until they stood before each other, bodies bare. Spencer took Aaron's hand and led him to his bed.

As Aaron lay back and Spencer took his nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking. Aaron arched into the arousing touch, wanting more.

Spencer moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and then started kissing down Aaron's chest, across his belly and then to the hard prick between Aaron's legs.

He took Aaron into his mouth savoring the taste, savoring the sensation that this man was really his.

Pausing, "Your mine Aaron." And then resuming, Spencer licked Aaron's shaft.

"Yes Spencer, and your mine…unh."

Spencer swirled his tongue around the head of Aaron's cock and then engulfed him taking him all the way to the root.

"Unh…Spencer, so good."

Aaron could barely think with the intense pleasure but he didn't want to come this way. Not tonight anyways. He wanted to look Spencer in the eyes when he came. He grabbed Spencer's shoulders and pulled him up to face him, lying on top of Aaron. Kissing him.

"Spencer, take me, let me take you, I don't care which, just let me kiss you and make love to you."

"Take me Aaron, make me yours."

Aaron fumbled in the nightstand and found a condom and some lube. The lube hadn't been used for a while, at least not with a partner. He was glad it was stashed there.

"We should get tested together." Aaron said as he slicked up his fingers.

"Absolutely."

Aaron rolled Spencer onto his side and pulled his leg up exposing his sensitive pucker. He circled it with his finger and then pressed in slowly.

Spencer wanted this so much, he was impatient for it. He pressed himself back onto Aaron's finger, impaling himself reveling in the slight burn.

"Yes…More Aaron."

Aaron added a second finger, searching until he found that magic spot.

"Oh yeah, right there!"

He added a third finger stretching Spencer, preparing him, occasionally grazing his sweet spot.

"Please Aaron, please don't make me wait. Please."

Aaron withdrew his fingers and tore open the package for the condom rolling it along his hard length. He could not believe how aroused he was considering he had had more sex in the last few days than in the last 6 months. But knowing that he was here, with Spencer, because Spencer really wanted him had him hard enough to pound nails.

He slicked himself up and positioned his cock at Spencer's opening. He pushed in slowly, letting Spencer accommodate him. When Spencer started to thrust back, Aaron knew he was ready.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss as he started thrusting into his body. Spencer returned the embrace and thrust back meeting Aaron half way as their tongues danced against one another.

Little whimpers escaped from the kiss, Spencer couldn't help it. This was the most amazing experience of his life. He was making love to Aaron Hotchner, his friend, his colleague, his lover. Life didn't get any better than this.

Aaron picked up the pace, thrusting harder, deeper, and faster into Spencer's tight passage, nailing his prostate over and over.

"Oh…Oh Aaron, gonna gonna."

"Come for me Spencer."

Spencer exploded between them painting Aaron with his seed, crying out Aaron's name.

That's all it took. The look of ecstasy on Spencer's face, the feel of him contracting all around him, was enough, Aaron let go and filled the condom.

The two lay side by side panting.

"That was amazing."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Aaron."

Aaron withdrew reluctantly from his lover and went to clean himself up and get a warm wash cloth. He gently tended to his lover, cleaning him.

Then he got into bed and pulled Spencer close.

"It's you and me now Spencer. Exclusive."

"Yes Aaron, that's what I've always wanted."

Both men settled into the embrace and drifted off to sleep, content knowing that at last, they were truly together. This was happiness.

The End

**A/N **

**Thank you to everyone who joined me on this journey. This story was incredibly satisfying to write and I am so glad people enjoyed it.**

**I'm almost finished with another Hotch/Reid story for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Masquarade Challenge. It is in a different universe than this story. I am considering doing some follow ups to this story. I have an idea for a story with Jack called Career Day. We'll see if I come up with more after that. I am open to suggestions but can't make promises.**

**I am also doing a Hotch/Rossi story called Soccer Dad that made me write it even though that's not my usual pairing. **

**I hope you all check those out when they are done.**

**Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and especially the reviews. You folks are awesome!**

5


End file.
